


hasta la vista

by chicles



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen, TW el clasico, capitalization and grammar?? idk her, extremely short, i don't even write fanfic, i just write like.... long shitpost, on computer once again, someone dies but who cares lmaoooo, this is so so so bad drfskhdnesksr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicles/pseuds/chicles
Summary: terminator au from somebody who has never seen terminator in their LIFE





	hasta la vista

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sergiorramos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergiorramos/gifts).



> you may be saying  
> "ronaldo does not deserve death no matter what he did!1!1!"
> 
> and i am here to say
> 
> wrong, mothafucka
> 
> give him the guillotine

crustyano rolando was walking around, deserving the guillotine, the electric chair, all that!! u know it!

leo messi was being the goat, the savior of this football world, the oxygen to football's earth, the angel sent from argentina, etc etc etc.

 

ohhh shit i'm writing this for a real madrid fan. whatever, we all know what i'm tryna say here. none of them like rorlonaldo anyway. 

 

leo messi was driving home from el clasico where barcelona won by a very close margin of 8543725638475-0. better luck next time, madrid. 

 

bitchass mcgee, i mean crusty, was in spain for some goddamn reason. tainting the streets with his presence, ruining the mood, killing the crops. walking down the street like a FOOL who doesn't know about paparazzi.

 

messi knew of course, that there was evil nearby and that he had to stop it. 

out of the corner of his eyes, he spots him, the target, the fool, the scum. it was now or never.

lio pulled out the gun, rolled down the window, summoned the orchestra to play dramatic music, pulled back that one thing you pull back on guns...

 

and fired.

boom shot. the nerf dart was now stuck on rolanod's forehead. the entire suction cup and bright orange styrofoam. the evil was defeated.

rolanrdon fainted. the last thing he heard were messi's cruel final words as he drove off in the sunset.

 

 

"it's nerf or nothing."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated!1!!11


End file.
